Halloween la fête des sorciers
by CabaneHurlante
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween le trio passe une excellente soirée du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un incident se produise.


Cela s'était déroulé à la quatrième année scolaire de nos jeunes héros soir-là c'était le soir d'Halloween, tandis que chez les moldus l'on se déguisé en monstre ou en sorcière pour récolter des bonbons, dans le monde des sorciers l'on s'apprêtait plutôt à boire du jus de citrouille en grande quantité et à s'échanger des cadeaux. À Poudlard un banquet somptueux avait était préparé pour les élèves, Ron s'était littéralement jeté comme à son habitude sur la nourriture et tandis que ses frères ainsi que Ginny et Harry étaient déjà partis, le jeune rouquin continuer de manger Hermione attendant à ses côtés qu'il est fini ne le laissant ainsi pas seul. Elle était assise face à lui et le voir engloutir des tonnes de nourriture lui avait suffi à lui couper l'appétit.

« - Tu comptes encore manger longtemps ? demanda la lionne haussant un sourcil les bras croisés sur la table, le fixant d'un air ébahi.

- Cheché pas répondit simplement Ron qui finissait une cuisse de poulet. »

Elle soupira avant de poser son regard derrière le roux pour éviter de l'avoir de nouveau dans son champ de vision, ce qu'elle aperçut était encore pire…quoi que voir Ron recraché des brins d'os était tout simplement dégoutant. Elle vit le groupe de Serpentard dont Malefoy faisait partie regarder dans sa direction, le blond lui jeta un regard de défi avant de rire avec ses amis et de se moquer de sa situation. Agacé elle se leva d'un bond regardant Ron qui continuait encore à manger.

« - Fais ce que tu veux mais moi je m'en vais ! fit-elle en ramassant ses affaires. »

Ron regarde la brunette étonnée, posant sa cuisse de poulet dans son assiette, la bouche encore pleine il tenta de la retenir.

« - Mione achtend ! … »

Tout en disant cela, Ron avait craché un morceau de poulet qu'il avait mâché il y a quelques minutes en pleins sur le visage de la lionne, surprise elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de prendre une serviette et de s'essuyer le visage. Elle leva la tête pour voir que tout le monde l'observer, même Viktor Krum semblait gêné pour elle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. N'écoutant pas les excuses de son ami elle s'en alla en courant. Alors qu'elle aller s'enfuir par la grande porte, le groupe de Malefoy qui s'apprêtait aussi à sortir lui firent barrage.

« - Alors Granger, c'est le grand amour avec Weasley ? fit Blaise en rigolant.

- Tu as vu ça fit remarquer Pansy, il se partage même la nourriture maintenant !

Le groupe de Serpentard se mit à rire.

- Impossible, une fille aussi moche étant de plus une sang de bourbe ne se marierait jamais avec un sang pur, même si c'est un Weasley siffla le blond affichant un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai entendu dire par d'autres filles qu'elle ne se coiffer même pas les cheveux le matin dit Pansy fière d'elle, elle a surement peur que sa brosse reste coincée à cause de sa touffe de cheveux.

N'en supportant pas davantage la lionne passa à travers la bande bousculant au passage Pansy ainsi que Malefoy qui se trouvait exactement face à elle. Elle partit en courant jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où elle savait que personne ne la suivrait, elle s'enferma directement dans les toilettes.

« - Tu pleures encore dans mes toilettes ! Dit Mimi qui en entendant quelqu'un arrivé s'était précipité plutôt curieuse.

- je ne te gêne pas à ce que je sache crache la lionne tentant de cacher ses larmes.

- Ce sont tout de même mes toilettes ! Fit remarquer la jeune fantôme. Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Laisse mimi, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- une histoire de garçons je présume dit mimi sur d'avoir touché dans le mile. »

La lionne se tourna vers elle.

« - Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu sais avant de mourir, j'étais aussi humaine et vu le nombre de filles qui vienne pleurer dans mes toilettes, toujours pour la même chose, cela m'est devenu évident.

- Mais là c'est différent…tout va de travers, mon propre ami m'a humilié devant toute la salle et…ce Malefoy ! »

Enervée elle donna un coup dans la porte des toilettes.

« - Malefoy ? demanda Mimi. Ah ! Ce charmant garçon blond de la maison Serpentard ?

- Charmant ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne répondit la lionne.

- chacun ses gouts dit le fantôme, moi je le trouve plutôt bien fait, si j'étais encore vivante j'en serais surement tombé amoureuse.

- Tu ne t'intéresse plus à Harry ? fit remarquer Hermione en riant légèrement.

- non les bruns c'était l'année dernière, cette année ce sont les blonds !

- il est vrai que Malefoy n'est pas laid … et qu'il a plutôt de beaux yeux… mais c'est une fausse gueule d'ange, un vrai monstre ! Se remit à crier la brunette.

- Ahlalala les vivants ne savent pas ce qu'il rate dit Mimi en soupirant. Il est si beau…

- Qui ça ? demanda la lionne haussant un sourcil. Harry ?

- Mais non ! Laisse Harry de côté, moi je te parle de Malefoy !

- Mais je… »

Hermione n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase entendant des personnes arrivées, Mimi la regarda un instant et chuchota pour que seul Hermione puissent entendre.

« - on dirait bien que ton cauchemar d'Halloween vient d'arriver fit Mimi amusé.

- Hein ?! demanda Hermione les yeux surpris. »

La jeune fantôme s'envola sous les yeux d'Hermione un peu plus loin des rires se firent entendre.

« - Hey Mimi ! y a personne à part nous ? fit une voix de jeune homme.

- bien sur répondit le fantôme un ton amusé dans la voix.

- Tu as vu la tronche de Granger ? dit la voix en riant.

- Ouais, elle doit être en train de pleurer en ce moment même fit une voix neutre. »

Hermione put reconnaitre parfaitement la voix de Drago et l'autre devait être celle de Blaise.

« - Faut dire que la pauvre avec ce que Weasmoche venait de lui faire avant dit Zabini en rigolant.

- il n'est vraiment pas doué en plus d'être un imbécile, je me demande pourquoi elle est amie avec lui.

- Ne me dit pas que tu recommences. Tu as vu déjà comment tu la regardais à table ?

- Cette fille m'obsède, elle apparaît même dans mes cauchemars si c'est pour te dire ! »

Un bruit de robinet se fit entendre, Malefoy se rincer le visage tentant de se secouer lui-même. Hermione planqué dans sa cabine de toilette fronçait les sourcils se demandant si c'était vraiment Zabini et Malefoy qui était là.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue pour une sang de bourbe, je me la ferais bien tiens fit Zabini tentant de voir une quelconque réaction chez son ami.

- cesse de plaisanter Blaise, tu es le seul à qui j'ai pu parler de ça.

- C'est vrai que ton père te tabasserait 'il savait que la plupart de tes pensées étaient dirigés vers une fille de née moldu, surtout si en plus c'est l'amie de Potter. »

Malefoy frappa dans l'un des miroirs

- Tu devrais penser à autre chose, Pansy ne t'a pas fait des avances l'autre fois ? Tu devrais aller lui rendre visite dans sa chambre dit Blaise en souriant.

- Tu as vu la gueule qu'elle a ? Fit remarquer Drago. Aucune chance qu'un jour je fasse quoi que ce soit avec elle. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi les paroles du blond firent sourire la lionne.

- Bon, et tu comptes faire quoi pour Granger ? La violer dans un coin histoire que tu sois satisfait et ainsi ne plus pensé à elle ?

- Blaise, c'est moi où tu penses qu'au sexe ? Tes encore puceaux à ton âge ? demanda sérieusement Drago.

- C'est-à-dire que rien qu'à voir ma mère qui couche à droite à gauche et qui s'est marié plus de sept fois, ça me donne pas tellement envie de ramener une copine à la maison.

- Et non je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais Blaise, ce que je t'ai dit la garde le pour toi et n'en parle à personne.

- ouais, t'inquiète-tu es mon meilleur ami dit Blaise pour le rassurer. Bref on rentre à la salle commune ?

- Je préfère rester seul encore un moment dit Drago se remettant de l'eau sur le visage.

- comme tu veux fit le Serpentard. Je te laisse alors, traine pas trop. »

Zabini s'en alla laissant le Blond seul face au robinet, Drago releva le visage et pu voir son reflet briser dans le miroir qu'il avait frappé tout à l'heure. Hermione enfermé dans sa cabine se décida à sortir discrètement, Malefoy entendant du bruit se retourna aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune fille.

« - Granger ?! Hurla presque le Serpentard. »

Alors comme ça cette fouine pensé à elle souvent ? Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de spéciale, peut-être est-ce le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné l'année dernière qui a dû lui tourné la tête. Plongés dans ses pensées, elle ne vis pas que le Blond s'était rapproché.

« - Hé Sang de Bourbe ! Hurla cette fois-ci Malefoy.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, la main tremblante alors qu'elle voulait sortir la sienne elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre juste avant d'aller manger.

« - Un problème Granger ? dit-il narquoisement.

- non aucun, justement je compté rentrer à ma salle commune tu devrais en faire de même. »

Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui comme si de rien était-il lui saisit fermement le bras.

« - Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais te laisser partir alors que je sais que tu as pertinemment tout entendu.

- Entendu quoi ? Que je t'intéressais et que peut être tu me désirais ? dit Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- C'est ce que tu espères Granger ? Tu es bien trop laide, peu féminine, miss je sais tout, inintéressante, sang de bourbe, amie de Potter, chi… »

Il ne put continuer sur sa lancée car elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou rapidement et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, s'attendant à être repoussé elle fut surprise de sentir deux bras se poser sur elle et voir son pire ennemi approfondir ce baiser. Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent conscients de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Drago fut le premier à s'éloigner, il regarda la lionne une dernière fois avant de prendre la fuite. Mimi Geignarde une fois sûr que le blond fut parti alla voir Hermione.

« - Joyeux Halloween fit Mimi Geignarde à l'oreille d'Hermione avant de s'en aller dans les airs. »

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait appris beaucoup de choses, notamment que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Lorsqu'elle rentra à sa salle commune Ron l'attendait, il lui présenta à nouveau ses excuses. Harry qui était aussi présent lui demanda alors ou était la jeune fille, celle-ci sourit et répondit simplement.

«- J'ai été cherché mon cadeau d'Halloween »


End file.
